Aspects of this disclosure relate generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to interactions between user equipment and other devices in a shared wireless access environment.
Wireless access for client devices is improving continuously. Moreover, client devices have an increasing number of applications that consume ever-increasing amounts of power. In addition, persons with client devices often occupy an environment in which wireless access is shared with a number of other devices. These other devices may have specially tailored sensors and applications that diverge widely from the sensors and applications utilized by the client devices. Solutions are needed for making wireless devices that occupy a same environment faster, more functional, and more efficient.